


Wordless Affections

by fivehorizons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Phone Sex, based off video, ft. suga waiter, psst daichi's the owner if anyone's interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivehorizons/pseuds/fivehorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou works for Signer Liner, a company that uses video message to make calls for the deaf. Tooru is a deaf guy who desperately needs some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a clip from Little Death. I've never seen the full movie but the clip I based this on is hilarious and screamed OiHina.

A ringing snapped Shouyou out of his nap. He jumped in his leather seat with a wince and brought his hand to his cheek. A deep imprint of the computer keyboard had formed on his otherwise smooth skin, and drool trickled down his lips.

“Hinata!” Sawamura barked from the other cubicle. “There’s a line coming through to you.”

“Ah, yes, yes,” Hinata mumbled. The ringing continued, and he searched his cubicle for his headset. Once locating it among the piles of discarded work, he brought it over his ears and answered the call.

The computer’s screen went from an empty desktop to a full view of another person. The guy wasn’t one of Shouyou’s usual clients. He had chestnut brown hair in a style that would take over an hour for Shouyou to master, and his warm brown eyes glistened even in the dark of his room—or what Shouyou guessed to be his room based on the bed in the corner of the video’s frame.

Shouyou didn’t want to gawk at the guy, so he went into his usual introduction.

Shouyou straightened up in his chair so his whole torso could be seen in the video screen. He then began moving his hands in memorized gestures. For the caller, Shouyou signed, ‘ _Hello. Welcome to Signer Liner. I’m Hinata. Please tell me the name and number I can connect you to._ ’

The man on the other line bared a wide smile and fervently waved to Shouyou. He then quickly signed back, ‘ _Hi, Hinata. I’m Oikawa Tooru. The number is…_ ”

Oikawa held up a combination of fingers, and Shouyou plugged the numbers into the telephone.

As Shouyou hit the last number, he moved his free hand to sign out, ‘ _The name of who I’ll be speaking to?_ ’

Oikawa didn’t give a sign back. He just shrugged his muscular shoulders, which were revealed by his sleeveless shirt that brandished an alien at its center.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow, but the telephone began to ring as it sought to connect Shouyou to whoever Oikawa wanted to speak to.

The other line picked up pretty quickly, and a voice burst through Shouyou’s headset. “You’ve called Phone Fucks. Which one of our sluts do you want?”

Shouyou felt all the air leave his body.

“E-Excuse me?” Shouyou squawked out.

“This is Phone Fucks,” the woman on the other line said irritably. “Just tell me who you wanna to talk to.”

“Uh, could you hold on for a moment?” Shouyou abandoned the phone call to look back to the video screen with Oikawa in it.

Shouyou frantically signed, ‘ _You gave me the wrong number_.’

Oikawa raised an eyebrow in question.

‘ _This is an adult line,_ ’ Shouyou continued to sign. ‘ _For adults._ ’

‘ _I am an adult,_ ’ Oikawa signed back with a smug grin on his lips.

‘ _I can see that, but I mean this is for phone sex._ ’

Oikawa held up two thumbs-up, and a wave of nausea churned Shouyou’s stomach. How long ago had his lunch break been? Did he still have enough food in his stomach to vomit something up if this turned out any worse?

Before Shouyou could sign more to Oikawa, the woman on the phone line snapped, “Well, are you going to talk to someone or no?”

Shouyou ignored Oikawa for a moment to focus on the phone call.

“Hi, I’m Hinata from Signer Liner and—”

“We don’t care who you are,” the woman interjected. “Just tell me who you wanna talk to and I’ll put you through.”

“Yes, sorry, hold on,” Shouyou got out.

The woman gave a frustrated groan, but Shouyou glanced back to the video call. He tried to swallow back the lump in his throat as he signed, ‘ _Who do you want to talk to?_ ’

‘ _What are the options?_ ’ Oikawa signed back.

Shouyou repeated the question to the woman.

“Well, let’s start with who you’re into. Are you straight or gay?”

Shouyou squirmed at the question. “This call isn’t for—”

“Hon, just tell me if you wanna talk to a girl or a guy. I’m a secretary for a phone sex company. Do you think I give two shits about your sexuality?”

Shouyou glimpsed at the video screen. Oikawa gave him a warm smile, urging him to sign the phone call to him. He definitely had a face that would leave girls squealing, maybe some guys, too, but from the looks of him, he had to be as straight as an arrow. Shouyou thought about just telling the woman that Oikawa wanted a girl, but he knew it was against company policy to answer without corresponding with the deaf customer.

‘ _Do you want a girl or guy?_ ’

Oikawa gave a terse sign back. ‘ _Guy._ ’

Shouyou had to clamp his lips together to keep himself from releasing a noise at the response. This guy, this really hot guy that could probably land a supermodel, was gay? Shouyou was still trying to comprehend the fact when he gave the woman Oikawa’s answer.

“Took you long enough,” she muttered. “So, what kinda guy do you want?”

Shouyou signed her question to Oikawa.

‘ _What do they have?_ ’ he signed back.

Shouyou relayed the question and the woman began to list. “Well, we’ve got the basic along with domination, blonds, interracial, deep-throat, chubbies, trannies, sugar daddies, big cocks, gangbangers, midgets, virgins, barely legal, you tell me. We’ve got different guys with different things.”

Shouyou’s head was spinning and it was no longer from a lack of sleep. The long list of options repeated over and over again in Shouyou’s mind. This situation was already horrific enough. Adding in a phone sex conversation with a majority of the types the men offered would absolutely ruin him.

Shouyou cut the list down to two options. ‘ _They have gays and blonds_.’

Oikawa leaned back in his seat, openly confused. ‘ _That’s it?_ ’

Shouyou firmly nodded.

‘ _No virgins?_ ’

Shouyou shook his head, feeling no shame in lying about it.

Oikawa pouted. ‘ _Just go with the gay guy then._ ’

“Just the gay one, please,” Shouyou said.

“Connecting you now.” The relief in the woman’s voice was apparent.

The woman’s voice disappeared, and the phone line rang again. In the time it took to connect, Shouyou aggressively ran his fingers through his bright hair. God, what was he doing? He had learned sign language promptly after Natsu had lost her hearing following a serious illness. She had fallen sick during Shouyou’s second year in high school. The fact that she couldn’t hear his laugh anymore didn’t matter to him. The only thing that counted was that she was there, smiling at him and sharing with him gestures of a language few knew.

Signer Liner was Shouyou’s part-time job that helped his mother afford his college and pay for Natsu’s lingering medical bill. It paid well considering the lack of signers in Tokyo but the multitude of deaf people in Japan as a whole.

The phone line picked up. A low, sultry voice said, “Hi, this is Arata.”

“Hi, Arata, this is Hinata calling—”

“Hinata,” Arata said, with a delighted sigh. “You sound really cute. You caught me at a good time. I’m so horny right now.”

“No, no, no,” Shouyou rushed out. He rubbed his palm against his forehead and leaned forward so Oikawa couldn’t see his flushed cheeks. “Sorry, no, um, I’m calling from Signer Liner, and I have a caller on the line who uses sign language. I’ll be interpreting the call for both of you tonight.”

There was a pause on the other line. Then Arata asked, “What?” The seductive tone he had been using early had been replaced by a plain voice.

“Well, if you talk to me, I’ll sign to the caller who’s deaf and he’ll sign back to me and I’ll talk to you.”

“He’s deaf?” Arata asked. “So, he can’t hear me?”

Shouyou was able to push aside his embarrassment to give Arata a snappy response. “Well, he can’t hear anything. He’s deaf.”

“But he can see your hand signs of everything I say?”

“Yes. That’s how sign language works.”

“I actually know a couple words in sign language,” Arata boasted. “I know dickhead and sunrise.”

Shouyou visualized the two very different signs and lifted his head.

“Wait, can he see what I’m doing?” Arata asked suddenly.

Shouyou rubbed his temples. “No one can see anything you’re doing. You’re just on a regular phone call with me.”

“Oh, gotcha, gotcha.”

Shouyou nervously laughed at the realization that all this casual rambling was coming to an end. Soon enough the actual call would start.

But before Arata could begin his work, he asked, “So what does he look like?”

“Um.” For the first time in a few minutes, Shouyou made eye contact with Oikawa. He eagerly sat forward in his chair, his eyes glistening orbs. Once seeing Shouyou’s eyes on him, he offered up a smile that made Shouyou’s chest tighten. He returned Oikawa’s smile. “He’s pretty attractive…” Shouyou shook his head as he realized what he was saying about a customer. “But that isn’t the point.”

“Okay, then let’s get this thing going.”

Shouyou’s face paled. He had never done one of these before, neither at work or on his own accord. Phone sex calls had never been in his mind. Yeah, he went for some good old porn every now and then, but phone sex?

“So,” Arata began, his voice back to its starting pitch of pure sensuality. “What’s your name?”

Shouyou quickly signed the question to Oikawa, who responded by flipping his silky-looking hair and signing his name back to Shouyou.

“Oikawa.”

“Fuck, that’s slow,” Arata said, breaking from his phone sex voice once again.

“Yeah, sorry,” Shouyou said. “There’s going to be a lag.”

Arata accepted this without another complaint and returned to his job. “So, Oikawa, what are you doing up so late?”

After seeing Shouyou repeat the question, Oikawa responded with, ‘ _Just finishing some work._ ’

Shouyou relayed the response while searching the video screen for any sign of work. There didn’t seem to be anything remotely productive by Oikawa. A stack of manga and books were on his desk, and a discarded volleyball in the corner of the screen caught Shouyou’s eyes.

Arata spoke, and to Oikawa, Shouyou signed, ‘ _I was waiting for you to call._ ’

Oikawa smirked as if he didn’t think the phone call was staged. He signed back, ‘ _What are you wearing?_ ’

Shouyou wanted to gag, but he spoke to Arata.

“Just my favorite Calvin Klein boxers. How about you?”

Shouyou signed Arata’s words. ‘ _Just some briefs,_ ’ Oikawa replied.

When Shouyou told Arata this, Arata asked, “Is he really?”

Shouyou snorted. “No. He’s wearing a shirt with an alien’s face on it.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened as he saw Oikawa lose his smile. He waved his hands at the screen, motioning for Shouyou to stop.

‘ _What?_ ’ Shouyou signed, confused.

“Well,” Arata continued, “how about—”

“Wait a second.” Shouyou shifted his attention to a spastic Oikawa.

Oikawa frantically moved his hands. ‘ _Don’t tell him that?_ ’

‘ _Tell him what?_ ’

‘ _That I’m wearing an alien shirt._ ’

‘ _I didn’t,_ ’ Shouyou lied. How had Oikawa even known that Shouyou had said that?

Oikawa gestured to his mouth, forming a motion that translated to ‘ _I can read lips._ ’

Under his breath, Shouyou swore, “Shit.”

There weren’t too many customers that could read lips, but Shouyou should’ve been prepared. Natsu had an uncanny talent for reading lips, and it seemed that Oikawa was the same way.

‘ _I’m so sorry._ ’

Instead of raging about Shouyou’s insincerity as he had anticipated, Oikawa lost his panicked look and flippantly swiped his hand across the screen. He then signed, ‘ _I’ll forgive you because you called me attractive._ ’

Shouyou hid his embarrassment by rushing out a combination of motions. ‘ _I didn’t call you attractive._ ’

Oikawa lifted out of his seat so his face took up the entire screen. Even through a shitty video chat screen, Oikawa was stunning. He was of simple beauty; he didn’t have fluorescent colored eyes or gorgeously tanned skin, but that wasn’t to take away from his looks. He was warm, with his glittering eyes and kind demeanor, with the way he moved his plush lips into gorgeously welcoming smile, with his chestnut hair styled to perfection.

Truly, Oikawa was handsome, but there was no way Shouyou would tell him that.

While filling the screen with his face and a grin, Oikawa gestured, ‘ _I read your lips._ ’

Shouyou began to feel himself fall into that grin.

“Am I still holding?” Arata broke in. “What the fuck?”

Shouyou snapped his eyes away from Oikawa’s. “Oh, yes, sorry.” Shouyou cleared his throat. It was time to get back to work, even when his work meant signing out porn. “Could you repeat what you just said?”

“I was just telling him to take his shorts off,” Arata muttered.

Shouyou signed back to Oikawa, who had leaned back into his seat so the video screen and Shouyou weren’t consumed by his presence.

Oikawa quickly signed, _‘They’re off,_ ’ even though he hadn’t touched his bottom half.

Shouyou went with the lie. “His shorts are off.”

“Are you hard?” Arata asked.

“Sorry, what do you mean by that?”

“Fuck, it’s hard to get to this. Just ask him if his dick is hard.”

Shouyou made the obscene movements to ask the question.

Oikawa waved a hand from side-to-side in indecisiveness—as if he didn’t know what a boner felt like—before he jumped ahead. ‘ _Tell him yes, let’s move this along._ ’

Shouyou found himself wondering if Oikawa was really getting into the mood when he wasn’t even seeing Arata. Wouldn’t it just be easier for a deaf guy to watch some porn? It wasn’t like Shouyou’s face and translations were going to turn Oikawa on.

“Yes, yes, yes, it’s hard,” Shouyou rushed.

“Well, if you want to put your big, hard cock in my mouth…”

Shouyou’s eyes almost bulged out their sockets. That had escalated quickly.

“Um, can we just assume he’ll say yes to that?”

“Well, did he say yes?” Arata asked.

“I figure he will.” Especially when considering that Oikawa had bothered to make the call for phone sex. “Can we just say he popped it in there and call it a day?”

“Just ask him the damn question,” Arata urged.

Shouyou scrunched his nose as he signed the question. He felt his ears begin to burn as he made the gesture of a dick going into his open mouth.

Oikawa gave the sign for yes.

“What do you know,” Shouyou muttered, sardonically laughing. “He said yes.”

“What do you want me to do now?” Arata asked.

Shouyou relayed the message.

Oikawa signed out his request, but all Shouyou could do was stare at the screen in shock.

“Hello?” Arata called. “What does he want me to do?”

“We’re having a few technical difficulties,” Shouyou lied. “Can I put you on hold again?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Arata mumbled.

Shouyou looked at the screen but kept his eyes from Oikawa. He focused his stare on the volleyball in the corner.

‘ _I don’t feel comfortable doing this._ ’

Oikawa pouted. ‘ _But it’s your job to interpret exactly._ ’

‘ _I just don’t feel comfortable interpreting_ that _._ ’

‘ _Fine. Then put me onto someone who will._ ”

Shouyou almost sighed in relief. He should’ve told Oikawa about his discomfort right from the start if it would end up like this.

‘ _Okay, fine,_ ’ Shouyou signed. He clicked away on his computer, and soon enough, Oikawa was gone from his screen.

…

As Hinata vanished from the screen, Tooru used the blank monitor to check his appearance. He ran his hand down his shirt, making sure all the crinkles had vanished. He had to keep up his looks, especially if the next signer was as cute as Hinata.

A new face took up the screen, and Tooru had to hide his shock when he saw his new signer was a bald man about twice his age.

The man’s keen eyes intently stared at Tooru. Tooru was wondering if he was ever going to sign anything when the man motioned, ‘ _Your big fucking dick feels so good in my mouth._ ’

The man’s final gesture of putting a dick in his mouth almost made Tooru gag.

Before going deaf, Tooru had preferred phone sex over regular porn. It was just more interesting, more intimate. But then he had to go and lose all his hearing. He had thought that would be the end of his phone sex calls, but then Iwaizumi had tipped him off about Signer Liner a week ago. Since Tooru hadn’t gotten any for some time, he thought it’d be good to let off some steam through one of his favorite pastimes.

Tooru had anticipated some awkwardness in having someone translate a phone sex call for him, but the call so far had been nothing but pleasurable. It wasn’t even in the moments of Hinata translating to sex caller’s sultry words that Oikawa felt himself get turned on, it was just Hinata himself. When Hinata was on the screen with his flustered gestures and luminous blush, a certain heat had begun to crawl through Tooru’s body.

Plus when Hinata had made the gesture of allowing a dick into his mouth, Tooru had felt a thrill of desire make his dick throb.

‘ _Can you_ _put Hinata back on the line?_ ’ Oikawa asked the bald man.

The man quickly nodded and searched his keyboard for the functions that would put Hinata back on the screen. He pressed some buttons, and then his face was gone, replaced by a blank video screen.

Once again, Tooru checked his appearance. Since it would be Hinata he’d be seeing again, he had to make sure he looked his best.

…

 

Not thirty seconds after moving the call to his boss did Shouyou have another call come in for him. He checked the video screen, and his eyes widened as he took Oikawa in.

Before Shouyou could ask, Oikawa signed, ‘ _I’m sorry. It needs to be you._ ’ With an almost pleading look in his eyes, Oikawa added, ‘ _Please._ ’

Shouyou closed his eyes. Oikawa had been sincere in his apology, but he still wanted to go on with the call. Shouyou knew it was his job to listen and translate, but in a scenario like this…

Shouyou swallowed his pride and put the mic attached to his headset close to his mouth. “Hello, are you still there?”

“Yeah, are you there?” Arata snapped. “I mean, what the fuck is going on?”

“Sorry, I’m just going to backtrack.” Shouyou thought back to the signs Oikawa had made earlier that had lead Shouyou to stop the call. “Earlier he said please to spit on his penis to make it all slippery.”

“Okay,” Arata droned. He had dropped all attempts to make his voice remotely sensual. “Tell him I spat on it, there’s spit everywhere, it’s as slippery as fuck.”

Shouyou peeked at the screen to watch Oikawa sign away.

“He wants to…” Shouyou watched more obscene motions form in Oikawa’s hands and cringed. “Oh God. He wants to put his penis in you, your asshole.”

“Ah, fuck yeah,” Arata said, only sounding like he was half turned on.

Shouyou went on to sign everything Arata moaned. ‘ _I’m leaking. Ah, that feels good. I want to feel your big hard cock fill me up. Ah, it’s so deep it hurts._ ’

Suddenly, Arata’s tone changed back to its snarky form. “You have to eat it. Okay, you can spit it out as much as you want, but you still have to eat it. You’re just going to make yourself dirty and sticky and then I have to clean you up.”

Shouyou followed Arata’s words, but he allowed confusion to settle on his face. Oikawa’s face changed from one of delight to confusion when Shouyou finished Arata’s words.

‘ _What?_ ’ Oikawa signed.

“I’m sorry, I’m lost,” Shouyou said to Arata. “What does he have to eat?”

“Oh, shit, don’t tell him that!” Arata exclaimed. “I’m just talking to my Nan. Don’t tell him that either.”

‘ _What’s he saying?_ ’ Oikawa urged.

Shouyou motioned for him to sit still for a moment as Arata went on.

“Listen, I got to do something. Could you just, um, keep him talking for a minute?”

“Definitely not,” Shouyou said.

On Arata’s side of the line, Shouyou became aware of a moaning. And not the pleasurable kind of moaning, but the one of someone in pain.

“Do you hear that?” Arata asked. “That’s my Nan, okay? She had a stroke. She’s fucked. I need these calls. I need the money. Just for one minute.” In Shouyou’s silence, Arata added, “It’s easier than it seems, honestly. Please.”

Shouyou almost slammed his head into the desk. Why hadn’t he been born an asshole that could say no in a situation like this? For perhaps the only time in his life, Shouyou wished he was like Tsukishima, who probably would never make a phone call such as this for anyone.

“Fine,” Shouyou said.

“Thank you, thank you, okay, great. So just, um, tell him stuff about how good his dick is—”

Suddenly, the line began to break so that Arata’s voice was nothing but broken words Shouyou couldn’t piece together.

“Oh, God,” Shouyou groaned. “Hello?”

Arata’s voice was momentarily gone. Now it was up to Shouyou to keep Oikawa entertained.

Shouyou pretended to listen to something Arata said before motioning to Oikawa, ‘ _Your dick is good._ ’

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the bland statement. He signed a question, and Shouyou said into the empty line, “Do you want him to fuck you hard or slow?”

Shouyou had hoped Arata would respond, but either the line was still down or Arata had gone to help his Nan.

Shouyou went off his own opinion for an answer. ‘ _Slow._ ’

‘ _I want to fuck him hard,_ ’ Oikawa signed urgently.

‘ _He said slow._ ’

‘ _It’s my money. I want to fuck him hard._ ’

To himself, Shouyou asked, “Why would you ask in the first place?” To an absent Arata, Shouyou said, “He would like to fuck you hard actually.”

Shouyou allowed a decent pause for a response from Arata before going on to sign, ‘ _He said okay, but in future reference, you should start slow and build to hard. Just so you know._ ’

Shouyou expected Oikawa to be offended by this, but instead, a smile began to spread on his lips. ‘ _Does he like that?_ ’

Shouyou reflected on personal experience and nodded.

‘ _You didn’t even ask him,_ ’ Oikawa signed.

Shouyou hid his lie by making the gesture and moans to show someone definitely enjoying and slow-to-hard fuck. ‘ _He’s moaning. He likes it, believe me._ ’

‘ _Does he want me to tie his hands up?_ ’

Shouyou quickly shook his head. ‘ _He just wants to cuddle._ ’

‘ _You didn’t say anything!’_ Oikawa accused. _‘He’s not even there._ ’

‘ _Yes, he is. I’m listening to him._ ’

‘ _Bullshit,_ ’ Oikawa motioned, his smile turning into a smirk.

“Hey, I’m back,” Arata said.

“Oh, thank God,” Shouyou spun his seat so he was out of Oikawa’s view. “Help me.”

“Where we at?”

“You were being fucked from behind hard.”

“Well, that was quick.”

“That’s what I said!” Shouyou turned his seat to peek at Oikawa, and he found his customer reclining in his seat, waiting for his call to continue. “Okay, tell me what to say next.”

“Tell him it’s the biggest dick I’ve ever had.”

Shouyou made the motions, thankful it was Arata’s words he signed, not his own.

‘ _I know_ ,’ Oikawa signed smugly. ‘ _Thank you._ ’

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Um, and next?”

“Well, does he want me to put it in my mouth?” Arata asked.

“It’s just been in your ass?” Shouyou asked, disgusted.

“So?”

“Uh, okay,” Shouyou murmured. He turned to Oikawa and slowly asked him Arata’s question.

Oikawa shared in Shouyou’s disgust and scrunched up his nose. “It’s just been in his ass.”

Shouyou couldn’t help but to laugh.

“What?” Arata asked.

Shouyou was incapable of responding. It was all too funny. This whole situation, translating a phone sex call for a deaf guy who was incredibly attractive, was hilarious.

Shouyou’s hysterics went on, and Arata angrily asked, “What’s fucking funny?”

Oikawa began to join in Shouyou’s laughter, and the two laughed together through the screen.

“This is a fucking prank, isn’t it?” Arata asked.

“It’s really not,” Shouyou was able to get out, only to be drowned in more laughter.

Tears were welling in his eyes, but he saw Oikawa motion on screen. ‘ _Hang up._ ’

“Um,” Shouyou giggled, “he wants to hang up.”

“Did he come?”

Shouyou couldn’t answer because he was laughing so hard, and Oikawa was still motioning him to hang up the phone while keeping up his own laughs.

Shouyou ended the call and tried to take deep breaths to calm his laughter, but it only failed. He buried his head in his hands and continued to laugh.

After a solid minute of hysterical laughter, Shouyou raised his head up to find Oikawa still there. He was no longer laughing, but his cheeks were rosy with joy, and his eyes were especially luminescent.

‘ _Sorry about that,_ ’ Shouyou signed. ‘ _I don’t know what came over me._ ’

‘ _Don’t worry,_ ’ Oikawa signed back. ‘ _You’re adorable when you laugh._ ’

Shouyou’s breath caught in his throat. He wiped away remaining tears and signed, ‘ _Do you have any more calls you want to make?_ ’

‘ _Just one,_ ’Oikawa motioned.

Shouyou prayed it wouldn’t be another call to a phone sex company.

‘ _Can I call you?_ ’ Oikawa signed.

Shouyou let out a nervous burst of laughter. He brushed his fingers through his hair and looked to the ground.

‘ _Why would you want that?_ ’

Shouyou peeked up to catch Oikawa’s response. ‘ _I want to talk to you. Maybe a nice video chat date._ ’

‘ _I don’t know if my work will let me give out personal information…_ ’

‘ _Please,_ ’Oikawa signed, before clapping his hands together and urging Shouyou. ‘ _You’re so cute and nice and I made you do something really awful. I owe you one!_ ’

‘ _You don’t need—_ ’

‘ _And I see your company is located in Tokyo!_ ’Oikawa lifted a slip of paper with Signer Liner’s information on it. Sure enough, it had the office building’s address on it, revealing its location in the center of Tokyo. ‘ _I’ll be in the city this weekend. We can meet up, and I’ll take you out for a drink._ ’

Shouyou played with his fingers. _‘I don’t know about that._ ’

‘ _Saturday. 8:30. The Crow’s Nest. I’ll meet you there._ ’And with a final wink, Oikawa ended the call.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long and composed of fluff and a little smut, neither of which I can write well. I offer my apologies beforehand.

Shouyou nervously glanced down at his watch before he flickered his eyes to glance outside the café. Bustling bodies passed the large glass window at the front of the café, but none of them looked like the man Shouyou was so anxious to see.

It was 8:35. Oikawa should’ve been at the Crow’s Nest five minutes ago. Shouyou knew five minutes wasn’t a big deal—it shouldn’t be a big deal—but he was on edge. Since proposing the date to Shouyou after the obscene phone call, Shouyou hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Oikawa. Since the call, Shouyou had hoped that every call that came into Signer Liner was from Oikawa. However, the inappropriate and hot man hadn’t resurfaced after his phone sex fiasco. And this disappointed Shouyou, surprisingly. He didn’t miss the phone sex, not in the slight, but he missed Oikawa’s face and his laugh and the certain movements of his hands.

After Oikawa had disconnected from Signer Liner, Shouyou had called Arata back. The poor guy deserved some explanation for Shouyou’s hysterics. Arata had been understanding enough about the situation, but then he had started to ask Shouyou about Oikawa, the man he was really supposed to have the sensual conversation with.

“You said he was pretty attractive, right?” Arata had asked.

Shouyou had blushed at the question. “Uh… yeah, he was.”

“So did you get his number?”

“Not exactly,” Shouyou had murmured into the phone.

“What the hell, man?” Arata had exclaimed.

“B-but he did ask me out.” Shouyou had had no clue as to why he had spilled his inner turmoil to a random phone sex worker, but he hadn’t hung up until he and Arata had exhausted the topic of Oikawa and Shouyou’s destined date with him.

Just as Arata had advised, Shouyou was wearing denim jeans rolled up to his ankles and a yellow button-up shirt hidden underneath a hunter green pullover. After all, winter was approaching in Tokyo, and Shouyou had never had a good tolerance of the cold.

Shouyou peeked at his watch again. 8:37. His chest hurt from the anxiety of waiting. It had only been seven minutes, yet he felt like hours had passed.

Shouyou buried his head into his crossed arm.

“Everything will be fine,” he whispered to himself. “I’m not an idiot. I’m not going to get stood up.”

“Excuse me, sir.”

Shouyou snapped his head up, but Oikawa hadn’t shown up. It was just a waiter from the café.

Shouyou couldn’t deny that he was disappointed by the waiter’s rather than Oikawa’s presence, but he had no choice but to return that gleaming smile the waiter gave him.

“Hi,” Shouyou beamed.

“I’m Sugawara. I’ll be taking care of you tonight.” Sugawara widened his smile so the beauty mark at the corner of his eye twitched upward. “Do you want to start with anything to drink?”

“Ah, well, I’m actually waiting for someone. But thank you!”

“No problem. Just wave me down when your date gets here.”

Sugawara was taking off for his next table when Shouyou called out, “It’s not a date!”

Shouyou had yelled a little too loudly because all of the guests at nearby tables craned their heads to glance at him. His cheeks burned scarlet and he buried his head into the café’s menu.

Technically, this was a date, but it also wasn’t a date. Shouyou had never met Oikawa in person, hell, they had only talked once and that conversation had mainly revolved around sex.

Shouyou’s watch now read 8:40. Ten minutes late. Shouyou hit himself in the forehead with the menu. How stupid could he be? Agreeing to meet up with a guy he hardly knew and for what? To be stood up.

“Ugh,” Shouyou groaned into the menu.

He began to contemplate whether to get a drink from the café or just leave before the embarrassment grew worse. His head was still hidden by the menu, debating the two options, when the singsong chime of the café’s door resounded.

Amid the hubbub of the Crow’s Nest, Shouyou could barely pick up the questions concerning the new guest.

“Is that guy using sign language?” asked one customer.

Shouyou went rigid. Could it be…

Shouyou dropped the menu from his face only to find that he needed it again to hide his blush.

Oikawa was rushing over to Shouyou’s table, almost sprinting inside of the café. As if that wasn’t drawing enough attention to the boisterous young man, he also had a large bouquet of sunflowers clenched in his hand.

Almost all customers and waiters at the Crow’s Nest had their eyes transfixed on Oikawa and his multitude of flowers, making Shouyou squirm in his booth as Oikawa reached it.

Before taking his seat, Oikawa, his cheeks flushed crimson from the cold outside, extended the sunflowers out to Shouyou. Shouyou was too shocked to take them at first, so Oikawa carefully set them down on the table before rapidly signing.

‘ _I’m sorry for running late. I wanted to get you flowers, but the line at the store was crazy long._ ’ Oikawa gave Shouyou a pleading smile. ‘ _Forgive me?_ ’

Shouyou’s jaw had dropped. Not only from Oikawa’s excessive entrance, but just him in general. He was dressed in a gray and white striped long-sleeve with a black cardigan and equally dark jeans. His hair was as perfectly styled as it had been over a video camera, but seeing him like this, in person, apologizing for being ten minutes late all because he had wanted to get Shouyou an abundance of flowers, was almost too much for Shouyou to bare.

Shouyou picked the sunflowers up from the table, his hands shaking as he reached for them. ‘ _Thank you_ ,’ he signed with his free hand.

Oikawa accepted this as an apology, and it was. He slid into the seat opposite of Shouyou, peeling off his cardigan as he got comfortable. Oikawa’s long-sleeve didn’t reveal any skin above his wrist, but Shouyou could see the muscle of his arms ripple against the tight fabric of his long-sleeve as he tugged off the cardigan. Oikawa pushed the cardigan to the edge of his side of the booth, but his eyes flickered up to Shouyou, catching him in the middle of him staring at Oikawa’s muscled arms.

Shouyou averted his eyes to the sunflowers. All of them were in full bloom and vibrant with hues that belonged in summer, not winter. Just looking at them made a smile spread on his lips.

“So I’ll take it that this is your date.”

Shouyou snapped his head to find Sugawara back at the table, trying to suppress a grin.

“He’s not my—”

‘ _Isn’t my date adorable_?’ Oikawa signed to Sugawara. ‘ _I got him sunflowers because they’re bright and beautiful. Just like him._ ’

“Sign language,” Sugawara noted with wide eyes. “I’m sorry but I don’t know any.” Turning to a reddening Shouyou, Sugawara asked, “Do you know what he was signing?”

“I-It was nothing important,” Shouyou stammered.

Sugawara giggled. “You two are quite the couple.”

“We aren’t a couple.”

Sugawara smirked at this and flipped open his notepad. “What can I start you two off with?”

‘ _Can I have a caramel cappuccino?_ ’ Oikawa asked to Shouyou directly.

“He’ll take a caramel cappuccino, and I’ll have a Shirley Temple, please.”

Sugawara marked down both of their orders with a smile before wandering off. He was barely at another table when Oikawa covered his mouth and snorted.

“What’s so funny?” Shouyou asked.

‘ _Did you just ask for a Shirley Temple_?’

Shouyou had completely forgotten about Oikawa’s knack for lip-reading.

‘ _So what?_ ’

Oikawa laughed out loud now. ‘ _I thought only kids ordered that._ ’

Shouyou stuck his nose in the air. ‘ _It’s a delicious drink at any age, and I don’t like coffee._ ’

A slight frown made its way onto Oikawa’s face. ‘ _Then why did you agree to meet at a café._ ’

‘ _Well, you really didn’t give me much of an option. You told me to meet you here and then you hung up._ ’

Oikawa pouted. ‘ _I’m sorry. We can go somewhere else if you’d like_.’

‘ _No, no, no. I don’t mind. This place is really nice, actually. How did you hear about it if you’re not from Tokyo? Even I haven’t gone here._ ’

Oikawa scratched the back of his head before signing, ‘ _I looked up best date places in Tokyo. This was number five._ ’

‘ _Number five. I’m not worth number one?_ ’ Shouyou signed with a cheeky grin.

‘ _You are, but I thought our first date should be simple._ ’

‘ _Who’s to say we’ll have a second date?_ ’ Shouyou scoffed.

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. ‘ _I’d say I’m pretty good at enamoring people._ ’

Before Shouyou could come up with some retort, Sugawara returned with a piping cup of caramel cappuccino and a glass of Shirley Temple that glistened from condensation. Shouyou hadn’t had the drink for some time and was practically bouncing in his seat as Sugawara set it in place.

As Sugawara handed off Oikawa’s cappuccino, he gushed, “You two are fascinating to watch. I’ve never had the privilege of serving anyone that uses sign language.”

“It’s no big deal,” Shouyou said. “It’s a lot easier to learn than, say, German or Swahili.”

Sugawara chuckled into his hand. “Well, it’s one language you’ve mastered that I haven’t. Can I ask if you learned it to speak with him?” Sugawara tipped his head to refer to Oikawa.

Oikawa was blowing into his cup to cool his steaming cappuccino, but Shouyou could see his eyes focused on Sugawara’s moving lips. At Sugawara’s last sentence, a smirk twitched on his lips.

Despite his awareness of Oikawa’s eavesdropping (is that what it could be called even when Oikawa couldn’t hear?), Shouyou continued on with his conversation.

“No, I actually learned it for my sister.”

“You’re so sweet,” Sugawara cooed. “Can I get you guys anything? We have fresh croissants, just out of the oven. I’d highly recommend them.”

Shouyou wasn’t sure if Oikawa had caught Sugawara’s quick words, so he signed out, ‘ _Want some croissants? They’re fresh._ ’

Oikawa nodded. ‘ _Chocolate, please._ ’

“Two chocolate croissants, please.”

“They’ll be out in no time,” Sugawara called as he scampered off.

‘ _The service here is great,_ ’ Shouyou motioned. He leaned forward and took his first sip of the Shirley Temple. As always, it was delicious. ‘ _And so are the drinks._ ’

Oikawa tapped his fingers against his mug. ‘ _I agree._ ’

‘ _Isn’t it late for coffee_?’ Shouyou asked.

‘ _I figured I wouldn’t get much sleep tonight_ ,’ Oikawa motioned. He quickly followed his movements with a wink.

Shouyou choked on his Shirley Temple and started to violently cough into the sleeve of his pullover. Once his throat cleared, his eyes stared piercingly at Oikawa.

‘ _Don’t do that_ ,’ Shouyou pleaded.

‘ _Do what_?’ Oikawa cocked his head to the side in faux innocence.

‘ _Say things like that so suddenly_!’

‘ _I was just going to tell you how I have to finish a big paper, so I’ll probably be up late tonight_?’ Oikawa raised an eyebrow. ‘ _Now who’s the one having dirty thoughts_?’

Shouyou released a grunt of frustration and searched his mind for an explanation, but before he could put a coherent sentence together, Oikawa reached his hand under the table and settled it on Shouyou’s thigh. Even through the denim of his jeans, Shouyou could feel how warm and firm Oikawa’s hand was.

‘ _But I would rather stay up all night doing you than a paper._ ’ Oikawa squeezed Shouyou’s thigh once, sending a somersault of feelings tumbling in Shouyou’s stomach, before dropping his hand completely.

Sugawara reappeared once again, this time carrying two plates each adjourned with a golden croissant. Shouyou caught a glimpse of the bits of chocolate that peeked out in random locations on the flaky pastry.

Sugawara handed each of them their plate before darting his eyes from Shouyou to Oikawa and back over again.

“Everything alright?”

If this was about the Crow’s Nest, then Shouyou knew the answer. If this was about the date itself, then Shouyou didn’t have as nearly of a crystalline response.

“You make great Shirley Temples,” was all Shouyou chose to say. “Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you two alone then.” Sugawara tilted his head towards the pair. “Enjoy.”

‘ _So where were we_?’ Oikawa asked, grinning.

Shouyou rolled his eyes and shifted all of his attention onto his croissant. He tore the pastry in half, and with its innards revealed, a plume of steam rose from the croissant. He was almost willing to forsake the steam-warning of the burning hot food just so he would be distracted from Oikawa, but he decided he liked having an unburnt mouth and allowed the croissant to cool. He didn’t take his eyes away from the croissant, but he could feel Oikawa’s stare on him. But Shouyou wouldn’t break. He couldn’t. He’d just keep staring at the pastry until it finally stopped spilling steam from its insides. Then everything would be just—

Shouyou’s willpower snapped, and he peeked up at Oikawa. Sure enough, the man’s eyes were on him, unblinking and glowing from the light fixtures in the café.

‘ _What is it_?’ Shouyou signed.

‘ _Is green your favorite color_?’

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows in question.

‘ _It’s just that you look so good in green that I would hope it’s your favorite color,_ ’ Oikawa went on. ‘ _Actually, you seem like the type that’d look good in any color._ ’

Shouyou stuffed a piece of the still hot croissant into his mouth to ignore the hammering of his heart. As it expected, it scorched his tongue.

‘ _It’s actually yellow. You?_ ’

Oikawa made a sign, and for once, Shouyou didn’t know what he was trying to say.

‘ _Could you repeat_?’ Shouyou asked.

Oikawa did as Shouyou asked, but the connection of the sign and its corresponding word wouldn’t surface in Shouyou’s mind.

Oikawa seemed to sense Shouyou’s confusion, so he dropped his hands and started playing with his food. He stuck one finger into a chunk of chocolate within his croissant.

‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ Shouyou asked.

Oikawa moved his index finger along the surface of his plate for a few seconds before pushing it in Shouyou’s direction. Shouyou peeked down and saw that written on the porcelain plate in chocolate was the word: ‘mauve.’

Shouyou glanced back up, and Oikawa made the mysterious motion again before pointing at the plate.

Shouyou did his best to repeat the sign for ‘mauve’. ‘ _Is that good?_ ’

Oikawa shook his head, but there was an encouraging smile on his lips. He repeated the movement, slower than before so that Shouyou could take it in completely.

Shouyou tried again, and this time he got an approving nod from Oikawa. ‘ _That’s it_.’

Shouyou smiled before implementing the new sign into the conversation. ‘ _Who the hell’s favorite color is mauve?_ ’

Oikawa pressed his palm against his chest, as if Shouyou’s question had hurt his feelings.

‘ _Mauve, such a neglected color. Its beauty is something few notice. What a great tragedy_.’

‘ _No need to be so melodramatic. But really, why is your favorite color mauve of all things._ ’

Oikawa shrugged. ‘ _I can’t tell you much about why I choose to like certain things, but I do know that when I do decide that I like something, I make sure that that something is taken care of and admired._ ’

‘ _We’re still talking about mauve, right_?’

‘ _Of course._ ’ Oikawa smiled mischievously.

Shouyou noticed that his croissant appeared to have finally cooled, so he started biting into it. Sugawara had been right. It was delicious. It was warm and flaky and the scattered bits of chocolate only added to the simple flavor of the croissant.

Shouyou finished his croissant in no time, but when he looked up, he saw that Oikawa had only eaten half of his. And he was staring at Shouyou again.

‘ _You only ate half._ ’

‘ _Coffee fills me up_.’ Oikawa nudged the plate over to Shouyou. ‘ _You can have the rest._ ’

‘ _Seriously_?’ Shouyou widened his eyes. ‘ _Did you taste how amazing that croissant was_?’

‘ _I don’t think it was as nearly as amazing as the expressions you made while you were eating your croissant._ ’

‘ _Shut up._ ’ Shouyou reached over and seized the other half of Oikawa’s croissant. ‘ _Don’t start crying when you realize what you lost_.’

‘ _I won’t_.’

Shouyou quickly devoured Oikawa’s croissant. He tried to ignore Oikawa’s eyes that were leeched onto him, but a distraction came as Sugawara approached the table.

For the first time, Sugawara wasn’t smiling ear-to-ear. He came to Shouyou and Oikawa’s table and laid down the check.

“I know you guys may not be done, but the owner just got a call. His dad’s in the hospital so we’re going to close up early. I know it’s really inconvenient and I’m so sorry, but if you guys could be out of here around nine.”

“Don’t apologize!” Shouyou exclaimed. “I’ve been to the hospital for family emergencies plenty of times, and I know how awful it is. We’re actually done, so let me just get the money—”

Oikawa softly kicked Shouyou in the shin. Even though it didn’t hurt, Shouyou whined, “Ow!”

‘ _I’m paying_ ,’ Oikawa signed, no joking matter in his movements.

‘ _It’s fine. I got it._ ’

Shouyou reached down for his wallet in his front pocket, but Oikawa leaned out of his seat and grabbed Shouyou around the wrist. It wasn’t a necessarily tight grip, but it was strong in a soothing kind of way.

‘ _I invited, so I pay._ ’

‘ _But you already—_ ’

Before Shouyou could stop him, Oikawa handed Sugawara double the amount the meal should’ve cost.

Oikawa grabbed his cardigan and scooted his way out of the booth. ‘ _Come on. We don’t want to trouble them_.’

“W-wait!” Sugawara called. To Shouyou, he said, “Tell him he gave me too much.”

‘ _Tell him to keep the change and that I hope the best for the owner’s dad._ ’

Shouyou repeated what Oikawa had signed, but he amended, “We both hope the best for your owner’s dad.”

“Thank you,” Sugawara said, his eyes watering. He must’ve been close to the owner and his family if he was getting so emotional out in the open. “Come back whenever you like.”

Shouyou scrambled to grab his sunflowers and take one last sip of his Shirley Temple before getting out of the booth. “Thank you!” Shouyou said as he chased down Oikawa, who had stealthy made his way to the café’s door.

Sugawara waved them off.

Oikawa opened the door for Shouyou, bringing an icy wind into the café. Shouyou shivered immediately. He knew he should’ve brought a beanie and scarf.

Shouyou took a heavy breath before bracing the weather outside. Oikawa followed after him, closing the door and all hopes of warmth from the Crow’s Nest.

‘ _Where to now_?’ Shouyou signed in question.

For the first time that night, Oikawa looked embarrassed. The expression did him well; his cheeks flared with color and a sheepish smile pulled at his lips.

‘ _I actually have no idea. I only had two destinations set for our date: this café and my hotel room._ ’Oikawa’s embarrassment was quickly replaced by a sultry smirk. ‘ _We_ _can just fast forward and head to my hotel room now._ ’

‘ _I don’t think so,_ ’ Shouyou signed, grinning as Oikawa began to pout. ‘ _But we can walk towards Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. Have you ever been there before?_ ’

Oikawa’s eyes burned with excitement. ‘ _No! But I’ve always wanted to go_.’

‘ _Then let’s get going._ ’ Shouyou started his way towards their destination when Oikawa stretched out and grabbed Shouyou’s hand. The action made Shouyou jolt and his cheeks burn.

But Oikawa didn’t take Shouyou’s hand into his own. Instead he turned it over and pulled it in front of both of their faces. Shouyou could already see the color draining out of his fingertips.

Oikawa, an agitated expression drawing his eyebrows together, shook Shouyou’s hand once, as if Shouyou was supposed to understand what he wanted to say.

‘ _What_?’ Shouyou asked.

Oikawa dropped Shouyou’s hand and signed, ‘ _Where are your gloves_?’

‘ _I forgot them, okay?_ ’

Shouyou noticed that since leaving the café, Oikawa had pulled on his cardigan, along with a pair of wool gloves and a scarf. He was far more prepared for the cold than Shouyou.

‘ _Are you a dummy? The weatherman said it’s going to be twelve degrees Celsius tonight with a seventy percent chance of rain. You’re going to freeze with what you’re wearing._ ’

‘ _I’m fine,_ ’ Shouyou lied. He was already losing sensation in his ears and nose.

Oikawa raised a doubtful eyebrow. ‘ _Are you sure_?’

Shouyou nodded and continued his walk towards the gardens from before. Oikawa didn’t try to grab onto him again, but he came to walk at Shouyou’s side. Shouyou glanced up and realized how much he had to look upwards to find Oikawa’s full face.

Shouyou smacked Oikawa’s arm, making the man jump.

‘ _What the hell_?’ Oikawa signed.

‘ _How tall are you_?’

‘ _184 centimeters. Why_?’

Instead of responding, Shouyou folded his arms across his chest and took three long strides forward to put some distance between him and Oikawa.

Shouyou heard Oikawa’s footsteps quickly catch up to him. Oikawa popped in front of Shouyou, walking backwards so he could face Shouyou. ‘ _Are you jealous_?’

‘ _Of what_?’ Shouyou scoffed.

‘ _My height_.’

‘ _No. That doesn’t mean anything._ ’

Oikawa didn’t look like he was convinced, but he signed on, ‘ _Well, if you being on the shorter side concerns you, it shouldn’t. Because then I wouldn’t be able to do this._ ’

Oikawa stopped walking. Shouyou was about to slam into him, but Oikawa wrapped one arm around Shouyou’s hips. In a single swift movement, Oikawa brought Shouyou up from his feet and pressed his lips onto Shouyou’s gaping mouth. His other hand came to rest on Shouyou’s freezing cheek.

Shouyou swung his foot into Oikawa’s shin, and immediately, Oikawa dropped him back to the ground.

‘ _Ouch_!’ Oikawa exclaimed. ‘ _Was that—_ ’

Oikawa’s signs stopped dead in their tracks as he noticed Shouyou blushing into the arm of his pullover.

‘ _We’re in public, you know,_ ’ Shouyou signed, skin burning with color.

‘ _So_?’

‘ _So, you can’t just do that where everyone can see you_!’

‘ _And what if there was no one around?_ ’ Oikawa took a purposeful step closer to Shouyou. ‘ _Would you have kicked me in the shin then_?’

Shouyou was saved from a flustered answer by a roar from the sky. Shouyou and Oikawa snapped their heads up to the pitch sky just in time to see, from the expanse clouds above, a rod of lightning rip the night into a fleeting second of illumination.

Out loud, Shouyou exclaimed, “Cool!”

But his excitement was short lived because moments later, rain pulsed out of the thunderheads above and covered Tokyo in water. The rain didn’t have a gradual build-up; it began and continued as a spontaneous downpour that drenched Shouyou.

Oikawa extended his hand in front of him, watching in fascination as the raindrops pounded into the woolen material of his glove at rapid intervals. He turned his head over to Shouyou with a smile, but it faded as he saw Shouyou shivering in the cold.

‘ _We need to get you out of here_.’

‘ _I’m fine._ ’ Shouyou was growing so cold that his fingers were almost too numb to form comprehendible signs. ‘ _Anyway, you really wanted to go to the park._ ’

‘ _The park can wait. You’ll freeze to death before we get there._ ’ Oikawa pulled off his scarf, and before Shouyou could stop him, he wrapped it around Shouyou’s revealed neck.

Oikawa backed away once he settled his scarf around Shouyou.

‘ _You didn’t have to do that_ ,’ Shouyou motioned.

‘ _I can’t let my date get hypothermia before I have the chance to kiss him without him breaking my shin._ ’

Shouyou tried to smile gingerly, but his teeth were chattering too much to form the expression.

‘ _Let’s get you to shelter._ ’ Oikawa glanced Shouyou once over.‘ _Fast._ ’

‘ _My apartment_ ,’ Shouyou signed weakly.

‘ _What_?’ Oikawa asked, startled.

‘ _My apartment’s down the block. We can get there in under ten minutes if we go fast._ ’

Oikawa began to smile, and Shouyou added, ‘ _This isn’t an invitation for anything but to get out of the rain._ ’

‘ _Fine, fine. Let’s hurry then._ ’ Oikawa gestured for Shouyou to lead the way.

This time Shouyou took off in the opposite direction of the gardens. He moved quickly now, desperate to escape the downpour. Oikawa tried to walk beside him at first, but with the heavy traffic of bodies also racing for shelter, he was unable to take his spot beside Shouyou. But Shouyou could feel him moving a step behind him. A few times, Oikawa’s toe would clip the back of Shouyou’s shoe, but Shouyou kept moving, faster and faster to reach his apartment.

 

…

 

Tooru could barely keep up with Hinata. The fire-haired young man was practically sprinting through Tokyo’s evening crowd, desperate to find shelter from the downpour.

Water soaked Tooru’s hair, causing it to descend from its upward style. Flips of chestnut hair kept falling in front of his eyes, but he hastily brushed it aside, taking care not to lose sight of Hinata.

After a particularly large chunk of hair obscured his vision, Tooru pushed it back only to discover that Hinata had somehow slipped deeper into the crowd.

Before Tooru could think, he sprinted ahead to reach Hinata and seized the smaller man’s hand.

Hinata jolted under his touch, and his eyes peered up at Tooru accusingly.

Tooru freed his hand to sign, ‘ _Sorry. I just don’t want to lose you._ ’

The heat in Hinata’s expression faded in an instant, and a quaint smile was displayed by his lips.

‘ _You could’ve told me that earlier._ ’

Tooru found his own body growing warm as Hinata reached out and took Tooru’s hand into his own.

For the rest of the walk-jog to Hinata’s apartment, Tooru didn’t have to worry about losing Hinata once.

When they reached the apartment complex, the two burst through the revolving doors with sighs of relief. Hinata even gave a hoot of triumph, accompanied by a jump in the air.

As they reached the elevator, Hinata slipped his hand out from Tooru’s to push for the lift. Immediately, Tooru felt his limbs go cold, and he released a shiver. Despite Hinata’s drenched and ill-clad body, his hand had been especially warm, even warmer than Tooru’s gloved hand.

The elevator door slipped open and revealed an empty lift. Hinata leaped in and Tooru followed after him. They stood for a moment, waiting for someone else to enter. When no one did, Hinata pressed for the seventh floor.

Tooru leaned against the back wall of the elevator, but Hinata remained at the control panel’s side. He had his arms hugging his chest, begging his body to return warmth to its bloodstream.

Even with Hinata’s body trembling, Tooru spared a moment to admire Hinata’s physique. It was true that he was on the shorter side, but there was nothing gangly about his limbs. The rain had forced Hinata’s clothes to stick to his body, proving the prominent muscles that corded Hinata’s thighs. And that ass…

Hinata suddenly spun from the control panel, and Tooru tried to avert his eyes but was too late. Hinata had caught him staring directly at his ass, and color flared in his otherwise pale face.

Tooru tried to distract Hinata from his staring by signing, ‘ _Getting kicked out a café and rained on all in one night. This must be one of your shittiest dates._ ’

Hinata didn’t hesitate to disagree, much to Tooru’s surprise.

‘ _Not even close. I’ve been on a lot worse._ ’ Hinata shivered once more, but it seemed to be induced by memories of past dates rather than the cold. ‘ _How about you?_ ’

‘ _Well, this is my first date in a few years, but I think it’s amazing, especially when my date is you._ ’

Hinata ignored the compliment. _‘No way_.’

‘ _What_?’

‘ _You haven’t gone on a date for a few years_?’ Hinata’s face was struck with confusion. ‘ _How is that possible_ _when you look like—_ ’

Hinata seemed to think over what he was about to sign and dropped his hands.

‘ _No one’s asked me out since I went deaf_ ,’ Tooru admitted.

Hinata’s eyes doubled in size. ‘ _Are you serious_?’

Tooru nodded his head, a familiar heaviness weighing down on his chest as he went on. ‘ _I don’t want to brag, but lots of girl—guys, too—liked me back in high school, when I could still hear. But after I got sick and went deaf my first year in college, they just…disappeared. I can’t really blame them._ ’ Tooru met Hinata’s eyes.‘ _Only particularly amazing_ _people learn sign language when they still have their hearing._ ’

Hinata didn’t get flustered. He just looked flat out upset; tears were misting over his amber eyes.

‘ _Why are you crying_?’ Tooru asked.

Hinata rubbed his hands over his eyes, pushing back the tears before they flowed.

‘ _I’m not crying. Anyway, it’s not fair._ ’

‘ _What’s not fair_?’

‘ _That people started to ignore and forget about you just because you lost your hearing. I mean, you seem like an amazing guy._ ’ Tooru’s heart skipped a beat at the signs, but Hinata went on.‘ _So what if you lost your hearing? That doesn’t mean you changed at all. Plus, it’s not like learning sign language is hard._ ’

Even if Tooru wanted to speak—which he could, but not well. It was hard to talk when you couldn’t hear your own voice—Hinata’s words created a knot in his throat. Tears began to threaten his own eyes now.

‘ _Your sister is lucky to have a brother that loves her so much_ ,’ Tooru signed, watery-eyed.

Hinata had the nerve to look bashful. ‘ _I hope that someday you meet a person that will do the same for you._ ’

Tooru firmly shook his head at the statement. ‘ _It will be easier for me to just go after a guy that already knows it._ ’

The elevator came to a halt before its door slid open.

Hinata stumbled his way out, face averted from Tooru’s sight.

As Hinata led Tooru down the hallway, Tooru began to ask himself if Hinata would really go for him. And if they did somehow end up going out, how could he bare to answer the question everyone seemed to ask upon hearing of a recent couple’s getting together: how did you two meet?

There was no way to avoid the facts. Phone sex. That’s how Tooru met the man of his dreams, and Hinata wasn’t even the one who had been talking dirty to him.

Tooru remembered Hinata’s blush as he had signed out the phone call, the gestures Hinata had had to make in order to portray sex scenes, the laugh that had burst from him towards the end of the call. All of it seemed like nonsensible reasons to fall for someone, but Tooru had known by the conclusion of that phone call that his heart was enamored by Hinata.

The only thing was: did Hinata feel even remotely the same way? It didn’t seem like it, especially with the way he kicked Tooru after he kissed him.

The kiss had only lasted for a fraction of a second, but Tooru could easily recall to mind the plush feel of Hinata’s lips on his own.

‘ _Here we are_ ,’ Hinata signed, as he stopped in front of room 725.

His hands were shaking as he pulled out his key. At first, Tooru thought it was because he was still cold, but then Hinata doubled over, clutching onto his stomach. Tooru saw the painful groan that was formed by the shape of his lips.

Before Tooru could ask, Hinata thoughtlessly signed, ‘ _Don’t worry. I get a little sick to my stomach when I’m nervous._ ’

Hinata seemed to think over his signs because he spun around to face Tooru. An explanation was playing at his fingers, but it was too late. Tooru grabbed Hinata by his hips and pushed him back into 725’s door. His lips cut off the tiny gasp that escaped Hinata’s throat.

Tooru prepared for the kick, or the punch, or any kind of physical attack to reprimand him, but the punishment never came.

When Hinata brought his arms around Tooru’s back to pull him closer, Tooru’s eyes snapped open.

Was this really happening?

Tooru knew not to waste the moment while it lasted, so he brought his hand up and cupped the side of Hinata’s face. He ran his fingertips through Hinata’s vibrant hair before parting his lips with his own.

Tooru felt Hinata’s throat move to let out a moan he couldn’t hear, and Tooru’s stomach did backflips.

Hinata moved away from the kiss, his breaths coming out in heavy pants.

His lips moved in pointless stuttering, but then he brought his arms back to form signs.

‘ _We should go inside_.’

Tooru eagerly nodded.

Hinata stuck the key in the lock and turned it over. He was still pushing open the door when Tooru wrapped his hand around Hinata’s hips and dragged him into his own apartment.

Tooru kicked the door close before attacking Hinata’s lips.

Tooru hadn’t kissed anyone for some time, but he didn’t remember it ever being _this_ good. Hinata’s mouth was hot on his own, and the little noises Tooru kept feeling against Hinata’s throat sent trills of excitement rushing through Tooru’s body. He felt himself growing more eager, and he strayed from Hinata’s lips and began to pepper his neck with kisses. Blocking his work was nothing other than his own scarf.

Tooru ripped off the scarf and pulled back from the kiss. ‘ _It’s about time you get out of these wet clothes_.’

Hinata grinned and lifted his arms in the air so Tooru could peel off his pullover with ease. The button-up couldn’t be yanked off with the same simplicity as the pullover, so Tooru took the time to undo each individual button, revealing the skin hiding beneath them and then covering the specific spot with a kiss.

Once the clothes were discarded in some corner of the dark apartment, Hinata stood in front Tooru, half-naked and glistening with the slick of rain.

Tooru did nothing but stare at him for several seconds.

‘ _Is something wrong_?’ Hinata asked.

‘ _Not at all._ ’ Tooru traced one hand down the front of Hinata’s chest, feeling muscles contract under his fingertips. Hinata may have felt like he was cold but his skin was hot to the touch. Just feeling its warmth sent bolts of desire into Tooru’s bones. ‘ _I just can’t believe how lucky I am for meeting you._ ’

Hinata didn’t sign to respond. Instead, he slid his hands under the shoulders of Tooru’s cardigan and pushed it from his body.

‘ _Your clothes are pretty wet, too_ ,’ he signed, before placing his lips on the soft skin underneath Tooru’s ear.

Tooru released a shudder as Hinata sneaked his hands under the hem of his striped shirt. When his shirt was lifted high enough to reveal his chest, Hinata brushed his lips along Tooru’s sternum. His fingers explored the crevices of Tooru’s abdomen, touching abs and revealed ribs and the dip of his hipbones.

Hinata’s eyes wandered over Tooru’s torso, but the more Hinata touched him, the greater Tooru’s desires grew.

Tooru yanked his sweater over his head since Hinata didn’t seem to be in any haste to do it himself. He threw it in the same general direction he had sent Hinata’s clothes and seized Hinata’s hands in his own. With their fingers entangled, Tooru backed Hinata into the wall and continued to kiss him.

Tooru slipped one hand out of Hinata’s and allowed it to slide under his waistline. Hinata trembled under the touch, but by the shift in his throat that Tooru took to be a moan, Hinata didn’t seem to want Tooru to stop.

With a quick movement, Tooru undid Hinata’s button and dragged down his zipper. Given more room to work with, Tooru tucked his hand underneath Hinata’s boxers and gripped his semi-hard dick.

Tooru felt Hinata’s whimper on his lips, only urging Tooru to continue.

Tooru began to pump his hand in a methodic rhythm, savoring every contraction of Hinata’s throat that signaled a moan. While Tooru’s hand was busy with Hinata’s dick, his lips explored every inch of Hinata’s mouth. He noted what elicited noises from Hinata’s throat—when Tooru tugged at his lower lip with his teeth or when he changed the pace of the kisses from slow and sensual to intense and demanding.

Hinata dug his fingers into Tooru’s back. His nails weren’t exceptionally long, but his grip was so tight that Tooru could feel marks forming as Hinata dragged his fingers down his flesh. But Tooru didn’t give a damn about the marks. If it meant having proof of this night with Hinata, he’d gladly accept whatever Hinata inflicted upon his body.

Tooru continued to pump Hinata’s dick but he dropped to his knees. Before Hinata could stop him, he dragged down his pants and boxers, revealing Hinata’s full length.

Without a moment of hesitation, Tooru took Hinata’s dick into his mouth. He loved the shiver that racked Hinata’s body as his lips encompassed the dick already teeming with pre-cum.

Tooru glanced up at Hinata as he ran his tongue on the underside of his dick. Hinata’s eyes fluttered close, and his fingers tangled themselves in Tooru’s damp hair. Tooru may have not been able to hear Hinata’s panting breaths, but he could feel how the dick in his mouth grew hotter, heavier, as Tooru went as deep as he could. His hand kept its hold on the base, and he ran his tongue over the head.

He peppered Hinata’s dick with short, sloppy kisses before mouthing it completely again. He wanted to make sure that this lasted for Hinata, but the tent in his own pants was growing to be a little too much for Tooru to handle. He’d need some kind of release sooner rather than later.

With his own needs in mind, his hand worked with his mouth to push Hinata to the edge.

As Hinata came, his legs, which had been shaking ever since Tooru had taken in his dick, gave out. Tooru grabbed his hips before he could collapse, keeping him safely pinned against the wall.

Once making sure of Hinata’s stability, Tooru wiped his mouth with the back of his hands and pulled himself to his feet. He gave Hinata one last kiss on the lips before taking a step back.

Hinata, now utterly unclothed, was panting. His cheeks were stained with red, and his eyes were tearing at the corners.

Tooru could still taste Hinata in his mouth, and he wouldn’t have minded another round if it weren’t for the bulge in his own pants, pressing against the tightness of jeans to make a tent of fabric.

Hinata’s eyes became unclouded of its lustful daze, and they traveled south of Tooru’s belt to find his palpable erection. A smirk twisted on his face, a look that made Tooru’s dick twitch.

‘ _Before we take this to the bedroom_ ,’ Hinata signed, ‘ _could I get you some coffee. It looks like we actually will be staying up pretty late tonight._ ’ Hinata raised an eyebrow. ‘ _That is if you’re up for it_.’

A wry grin spread on Tooru’s lips. God, he really had found the perfect guy for him, and all because he had wanted to rekindle his love for phone sex.

‘ _You better start up that coffee now before I change my mind_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that gave this kudos or left comments or bookmarked it or even opened it. I'm sorry if this is rough to read and also for being shitty about updating. Though it took me almost two months, this is the first fic I've finished (albeit it's barely 11k) so I'm pretty happy. Thanks again for all your support.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this a one chapter story but it needs an epilogue so be prepared for more (eventually)  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
